This invention relates to an apparatus for improving the flavor of or removing the piquante flavor of fermented products, wines, soy sauce, tobacco or the like, and more particularly to an apparatus which accomplishes the above-described function by means of a magnetic field.
It is known that a magnetic field may affect the properties of a substance. For example, the moisture in air can be decomposed, by a magnetic field, into positively charged particles of greater size and negatively charged particles of smaller size. Some people believe that, when the negatively charged particles are dissolved in water, the water may have a pleasant flavor as well as provide a therapeutical effect. It is also believed that negatively charged ions gathering around a waterfall is a natural phenomenon caused by the effect of the magnetic field of the earth.
In common practice, substances which are produced by fermentation process, such as wines, beers, soy sauce, tobacco etc., are necessarily held for a long period, before use, so as to obtain a good flavor or eliminate the piquante flavor thereof. Fortunately, the inventor of this application has found that a magnetic field can beneficially affect the flavor of these substances.